The present invention relates to a disk brake for use in braking a vehicle.
For example, International Publication WO2011/076299 discloses a disk brake configured to move a piston with use of a driving three of an electric motor. This disk brake uses a flexible harness for an electric connection between the electric motor and connector connected to an ECU configured to drive and control the electric motor.
However, in the disk brake disclosed in International Publication WO2011/076299, the harness is disposed to extend to the outer circumferential side of a reduction gear, whereby the harness may be damaged due to contact with the reduction gear.